Generation VII (A/O)
The seventh generation of Pokémon, known by fans due to its version names as the biblical generation, is the sixth installment of the Pokémon series. Like previous generations, the first installments, Pokémon Alpha and Omega Versions, were released as a pair and joined by a third game which serves as both a technical remake and a sequel, Pokémon Infinity Version. The games were released for the Nintendo 3DS. Deltéo, the new region introduced in this generation, is known to be the farthest away from the regions featured in previous generations, as well as the most technologically advanced region in the Pokémon world. It is not based on a single real-world area; the various locations the player visits are based on several major real-world locations as they may appear in the distant future. The Generation VII games can communicate only with games from Generation VI. In order to transfer Pokémon from earlier generations into Pokémon Alpha and Omega Versions, they must first pass through either Pokémon X Version or Pokémon Y Version. Advances in gameplay Alterations from Generation VI Additions in Pokémon Infinity Version Region Deltéo Pokémon Alpha and Omega Versions introduce the player to the Deltéo region, the largest region in the Pokémon world. Deltéo is far away from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos. Starter Pokémon As in past generations, new Pokémon Trainers are allowed to choose one out of three unique Pokémon as their first battle partner at the start of their journey. This one-of-a-kind Pokémon is either the Grass-type Archirp, the Fire-type Manticub, or the Water-type Cresilix. Gym Leaders ''Pokémon Alpha and Omega Versions'' ''Pokémon Infinity Version'' Discussion of Generation VII Deltéo theme motif The seventh generation of Pokémon games focuses heavily on the concepts of life, death, and the afterlife. For example, the legendary mascots of Pokémon Alpha and Omega Versions, Ozoridrey and Vernirox, are living representations of life and death that are said to guide the souls of the departed either to an afterlife of bliss or eternal suffering. Zerudez, the master of the Biblical Trio, of which Ozoridery and Vernirox are a part, represents purgatory, a state between life and death where the souls of the departed cannot rest in peace until they have atoned for their sins. This Pokémon is the legendary mascot of the third Generation VII Pokémon game, Pokémon Infinity Version. Other legendary Pokémon in Deltéo region mythology expand upon the concepts of life, death, and the afterlife, such as the three Sisters of Fate, Lachevita, Clothatia, and Atropotema. These Pokémon, who are based upon the Moirai from Greek mythology, not only spin and measure the threads of life for humans and Pokémon alike, but also cut the threads of life when it is time for them to die. The members of the Status Quartet, Impertogon, Palisaegon, Exsonigon, and Abzolugon, introduce the concept of rebirth and reincarnation to Deltéo region mythology. The battle in which these legendary Pokémon participated, which is based upon the concept of Ragnarok from Norse mythology, through destruction and slaughter, ended up creating a new world that was more fertile and prosperous than before. The villainous Team Vita and Team Mortis, whose names mean "life" and "death" in Latin, respectively, also expand upon these themes. Team Chaos, the villainous team in Pokémon Infinity Version, gets its name from the formless void that is said to have existed before the creation of the universe in Greek mythology, as well as the gap that is said to have been created when the heavens and the earth were separated. Beginnings and endings are also a prominent theme in Generation VII, hence the game titles "Pokémon Alpha Version" and "Pokémon Omega Version"; "alpha" (A'') and "omega" (Ω) are the first and last letters of the Greek alphabet, respectively. ''Pokémon Infinity Version, however, suggests something that has no end, as per the definition and usage of "infinity" (∞). Trivia Category:Pokémon Alpha and Omega Versions